


Tour-gether Forever

by RandomRedneck



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Musicians, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A rock-star and her biggest fan seal the deal.





	Tour-gether Forever

A boffo mansion in a city whose name wasn’t important. Sleeping in one of the numerous bedrooms in said boffo mansion was Marceline Abadeer, rock star...and sleeping on the floor, in the tub and outside in the bushes were the members of her band, the Vampire Queens.

“Turn out the lights...”

Being that the light was the sun, that would be a little hard. Marceline rolled off the bed, landing on her drummer. He didn’t budge.

“I must be getting old. How much did we have to drink last night? And why? What were we even partying for?”

Marceline wracked her brain trying to remember. A task made easier when her phone rang. Why it was taped to the calendar on the wall was a mystery. As she stumbled over and ripped it off, the mystery solved itself.

“...Big Day? Oh, crap! Big day!”

She answered the phone.

“Hey, Marcy. I’m sorry to bug you again. I’m just super nervous and wanted to talk to you again before the ceremony.”

In 1 hour, Marceline Abadeer was set to marry one Bonnibel Kaugummi. It all came flooding back to her. Her bandmates dropping by to celebrate her coming nuptials. The guitarist suggesting a quick drink to celebrate. The drummer suggesting a few more. So on and so forth until the lot of them were 3 sheets to the wind.

“It’s fine babe, I know you’re-”

She dry-heaved a little, 

“Nervous, but don’t worry. Your Marcy will be there to marry a square.”

That got a giggle out of her.

“Thanks, babe. Love you. See you in an hour.”

She hung up, Marceline dropping the phone and running into the bathroom, losing pretty much everything in her stomach from the previous night. Once she was done, she got a good look at herself in the mirror.

“I’m a mess. I’m marrying the best girl in the world in an hour, and I look like I just did the walk of shame out of a frat-house. I could call it off...no! Marceline doesn’t give up! They told me “Love Concussion” was a dumb song title, but that didn’t stop me! I’m getting to that wedding!”

She exited the bathroom, whistling shrilly to rouse her sleeping friends.

“Get up you clowns! You got me wasted last night, so you’re helping me get ready. You, get us a sober/non-hungover driver. You, call my stylist. You, wipe the marker off your forehead and leak the location to the media. Let’s go!”

They didn’t move an inch.

“Get up or I tell your mom, your girlfriend, and your mom _and_ girlfriend what you did at that stop-off in Burbank.”

That got them moving.

“Thought so. Let’s do this!”

**1 hour later.**

A mob of papprazzi sat outside a church, waiting for the reason such a collection of human scum would gather together.

“There’s the car!”

Cameras went off as the fancy black sports car pulled up. Stepping out was...some rando.

“Uh, hi. I got paid $50 by a lady to deliver a message?”

He pulled a note out of his pocket.

“Okay. Dear camera jerks. I leaked a fake location to distract you human chuds. By the time you figure out where it’s really happening, it’ll be over and you won’t get one picture. Ha ha, eff you. Soon to be Marceline Abadeer Kaugummi. P.S. rando, you can keep the car.”

He looked at the car.

“Sweet.”

All the way across town, a skeevy black van pulled up to a tiny church. Stumbling out was the still kind of hungover Vampire Queens. Though they at least looked presentable. The leader of them stepped out, looking frankly amazing.

“Time to do this.”

Marceline looked like she’d been preparing for this for days and not on the drive over here. Hair done up in a bun, sleek black suit making her look like a secret agent and half a box of breath mints and a metric ton of fancy perfume to hide that previous night party stank.

Wish she’d have called sooner. Would have given me time for a shower.”

She motioned her flunkies to follow her in. As she took her place, she suddenly felt the nerves. She’d performed for stadiums full of people. But as she stared at the doors, it felt like her first time singing in front of someone.

_Maybe she ditched. She’s so smart. She knows she can do better. I can’t believe I thought-_

Her mental panicking ended when the music started up and the attendees rose. Sure, “Beautiful Dork” was an odd choice. But she’d written the song about the woman who the doors opened for.

“Holy Moses...”

Bonnie marched down the aisle, looking ever the typical blushing bride. Her bright pink hair standing out even more against the white dress. The drummer had to elbow Marceline to remind her to breathe.

“Hey.”

Marceline gulped.

“Hey.”

A nebbish looking man in glasses cleared his throat.

“Dearly beloved...”

As he talked, Marcy and Bonnie may as well have been there alone. Cause they were the only one the other noticed.

“The brides have written their own vows, which they will now recite.”

Marcy took a deep breath. She’d written hit songs, but this felt like the most important thing she’d ever write.

“The day I opened that door backstage and saw this cute fan standing there, I never imagined that stammering girl would steal a kiss and eventually steal my heart. You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. And that fact that I’m lucky enough to be marrying you is what I can best call serendipity. You’re my love, my muse, and my friend. I hope I can make you as happy as you make me every day.”

The keyboardist looked like he was going to start crying.

“Lovely. Your turn Ms. Kaugummi.”

Bonnie didn’t even hesitate.

“I’m a scientist. I don’t believe in fate or luck. But one of those things must be real. Because luck landed me tickets to see my favorite musician, fate had her answer that door and some force I can’t describe made her fall for a dorky girl who dyed her hair pink to look cool. I got to see the entire country with her. But it doesn’t matter where we travel, so long as I do it with her. I love you, my rockstar.”

The drummer choked up a little.

“Wonderful. By the power vested in me by the state, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may-”

They didn’t wait. The two locked lips to seal their union, the gathered guests applauding. One of them pulled out his phone to take a picture, only to get a news alert first.

“Man assaulted by paparazzi outside a church? Wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth and final(?) installment of my little Backstage Bubblegum saga.


End file.
